


Te echo de menos

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Le echa de menos aunque fuera él mismo quién le echó. Se arrepiente, muchísimo, pero sus ganas de volver a intentarlo llegan tarde...





	Te echo de menos

**Author's Note:**

> Culpa de Beret y su canción "Te Echo de Menos"

Cada vez que cree que ha avanzado, que ha conseguido dar un paso importante para quitarse a Raoul de la cabeza, algo le recuerda que está lejos de haberlo superado. Que sigue echándole de menos. Y que por las mañanas medio dormido a veces parece haber olvidado su ausencia y busca una figura que no va a aparecer.

Hoy le ha visto y se ha sentido como si volvieran al principio. A esos primeros días en los que fue dándose cuenta progresivamente de lo que había hecho. De que le había echado, y puede que no volviera. Esas horas interminables en las que se daba a los extremos. En algunos momentos ansiaba la siguiente señal de vida y tenía que reprimir el impulso de responder a una de sus llamadas. Otros, mayoritarios, rezaba a cualquier deidad implorando que dejara de perseguirle. Suficiente lo hacía en sus sueños, esos que le impedían descansar con normalidad. Aunque igualmente llevara meses sin poder dormir correctamente.

Podría elegir culpar las circunstancias en las que estaba, o incluso su estado anímico. En el fondo, no dejaba de ser responsable por mucho que todo estuviese en su contra. Fue él quien prácticamente colocó las maletas de su pareja en la puerta. Tenía sentido para él quedarse con el piso, con su refugio. Se equivocó una vez más. Su verdadero lugar seguro era entre los brazos de la persona con la que convivía y no tanto la ubicación.

Como de eso hacía meses no era ningún destripe anunciar que efectivamente, no volvió. No por falta de ganas, no por falta de intentos. Las llamadas y los mensajes solo cesaron cuando en un intento desesperado para que todo desapareciera le bloqueó de todas las maneras posibles. No consiguió callarle, eso lo hizo el tiempo al seguir corriendo por mucho que él se sintiera detenido en un limbo. Supo que Raoul había dejado de intentarlo cuando Nerea dejó de llamarle. No sabe bien porqué, pero no hizo lo mismo con ella. Siguió cogiéndole las llamadas, aferrándose a información de segunda mano porque le costaba soltar del todo a ese rubio que le volvía loco. Todavía lo hacía.

El incidente de hoy más que una confirmación era un recordatorio de su condena.

Pero estaba en la putísima mierda y no supo hacer nada más que tratar de alejar su única fuente de felicidad para poder sumirse en la más absoluta oscuridad. Su autocompasión no parecía estar completa con alguien a su lado que le miraba con infinito amor y atendía todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Tanto aquellas que reconocía como otras que quedaron olvidadas mientras su mente volaba lejos.

A veces desearía haberse quedado en esa primera impresión errónea que trató de remediar haciendo un esfuerzo por conocerle. Por ver si era verdad que ese chico rubio era algo más que un niñato agilipollado y pijo. Al final para gilipollas él, que había hecho daño a una persona bellísima. Raoul no era perfecto, nunca lo fue, seguía sin serlo y nunca lo sería. No lo necesitaba ni tampoco era realista pensar aquello. Sin embargo, una verdad inamovible es que el rubio nunca le habría hecho el daño que ha sufrido en sus propias carnes. No a él. Y espera, desea, que no pague con otro aquello que sufrió. Nadie merece el desprecio de ser echado cual juguete viejo.

Ni le había hecho feliz ni había conseguido quererle como se merecía. Pero dios, llegó un punto en el que se sintió aterrado. Raoul era fuego y él el hombre que habría dejado que le prendiera fuego. Tuvo que apartarle de su vida por eso, por miedo. Miedo a arder. Miedo a que Raoul le dejara arder hasta acabara por consumirse.

Con la distancia que le brinda el paso del tiempo y una separación que iba estirándose más a cada día que pasa, se siente arrepentido. La cosa es que es tarde. Tuvo margen para arrepentirse. Más de seis meses, casi siete. Los contó. Tiene anotado el día de la última llamada de Nerea. Es la verdadera despedida, él día en que Raoul decidió seguir luchando. Ya no por ellos dos, sino por él mismo. Bien por él. Le alegraba saber que nunca se rindió, nunca se dejó vencer. Tan solo redirigió esas energías suyas a algo que le resultaría más provechoso que seguir aferrándose a alguien capaz de romper los esquemas de toda una vida de repente.

Sin previo aviso, sin advertencias y sin un motivo tangible que fuese una buena justificación. Vivían juntos, iban a casarse el año siguiente y tenían un viaje preparado completamente pagado para el mes siguiente. Eran dos jóvenes en la veintena que apostaron por el otro en una época que parecía instar a los demás a no apostar ni por ellos mismos.

No se equivocaban al parecer, terminaron rompiendo en lo que parecía ser el desarrollo natural de una relación empezada a una edad tan temprana. Y es que al principio tenían 20 y 22 años. Hasta fueron el primer amor del otro. El de verdad, ese que lo removía todo marcando un antes y un después. Se tiraron a la piscina, fueron muy deprisa, y acabaron ahogados. En dos años habían pasado de ser dos extraños a ser dos personas que compartían un piso y un plan de vida conjunto. Raoul parecía tenerlo todo tan claro que acabó por asustarle.

Está con un chico tan opuesto a Agoney que casi le hace pensar que realmente no lo ha superado, que no está entero. Puede que nunca lo este, que le haya jodido hasta el punto de dejar una de esas heridas que nunca cicatriza bien. Que sigue doliendo, aunque tenga buen aspecto; aunque en apariencia haya sanado. Dolor crónico lo llaman. Uno de esos dolores que ya no es síntoma sino ente propio. Parece que Raoul se ha dejado contagiar nuevamente por el amor, aquello que acabó siendo su mayor fuente de dolor. Rubio de ojos azules, alto, altísimo en realidad; y sumamente musculado. Parecía la personificación de un armario de Ikea. Ikea por lo nórdico claro, un pensamiento que casi le arrancó una sonrisa. O el hermano mayor de Raoul. Casi el padre, añadió la parte más oscura de su mente, que se regodeaba en que de cerca el otro no estaba tan bien conservado como parecía a simple vista. La diferencia de edad no era tanta, no podía serlo, pero las arrugas y alguna cana ya habían hecho una prematura aparición.

El caso es que Raoul irrumpe en su vida. Una vez más la decisión definitiva no ha sido suya. Y es que intentó rehuirle en el último momento, huir para evitar una confrontación que podía romper esos pedazos que había conseguido armar de nuevo. No estaba en su mejor momento en la vida, pero si en un momento mejor que en el momento de la ruptura. Pero le sonríe, como si nada, mientras se acerca con un hombre que no puede definir de una manera que no sea como incorrecto. No tienen manera de saber que aquel no es un encuentro casual, que les estaba observando y acaba de pagar el precio de su curiosidad. Y es que le han descubierto, aunque no hayan ubicado bien sus intenciones.

— **Agoney, ¡Cuánto tiempo!...** —Raoul continúa, probablemente poniendo en contexto a su pareja, pero en la cabeza de Agoney solo resuena su nombre pronunciado por su persona favorita. Es la misma palabra que ha escuchado un millón de veces de sus labios, pero la entonación ha perdido candor. No es la misma. Y eso resulta casi más doloroso que todo lo demás porque ataca su mejor recuerdo hiriéndole de muerte. Siente que el tiempo acaba de pararse cuando sus miradas se cruzan y siente que todo a su alrededor desaparece. No existe el hombre que va de la mano de Raoul, ni la céntrica calle de Madrid en la que se acaban de parar. Dejan de estar sujetos al espacio tiempo durante esos segundos que el rubio tarda en presentarle a su nueva pareja.

Se ha perdido una parte de la conversación que muestra directamente que han hablado de él, que el otro es conocedor. Pero lo intuye porque no ha podido evitar ver el intercambio de miradas. Una conversación silenciosa paralela a la verbal que consiguió que el que no era su rubio se destensara. Admiraba esa capacidad de pasar de parecer que fuera a reventarle una de esas venas tan pronunciadas suyas del brazo a un estado neutro de un instante a otro. El lleva meses sumido en un estado de tensión permanente del que no sabe cómo salir.

Solo en instantes como ese pude regocijarse en algo bueno. Como la belleza de Raoul. Sus ojos castaños y rasgados que desaparecen en una fina línea cuando sonríe; esos labios gruesos que dejan ver unos dientes blancos y perfectos cuando abre la boca; la peca que sigue adornándolos y parece gritar sensualidad y su cosa favorita: la mandíbula más marcada que haya tenido el gusto de delinear.

Incluso en esas circunstancias pensar en su mandíbula adquiere una carga erótica puesto que su fijación sigue ahí. Puede evocar con suma facilidad todas las veces que la ha recorrido. Con besos, con la lengua, con la mano…

Agoney sale de su trance, pero está demasiado aturdido para corresponder al saludo, aunque sea ahora en diferido. O para captar correctamente el nombre de desconocido. Empieza a pensar que está alucinando, que su percepción de los hechos está sumamente alterada, y el otro no ha sentido nada cuando para él esos segundos lo han sido todo. No se ha dado cuenta de que los otros dos rostros se han vuelto la viva imagen de la preocupación por su falta de reacción.

A ojos de cualquiera que no pueda escuchar el torrente de pensamientos que corren por su mente ni pueda sentir la mitad de los sentimientos que amenazan con superarle casi parece enfermo. Ido. Consumido por la fiebre quizás, o por un repentino mareo. Está pálido, como sudoroso.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?  Estás muy pálido, ¿Necesitas sentarte?** —ahora es el desconocido el que habla y su tonalidad dulce contrarresta de repente todo lo que su apariencia pudiera sugerir. Parece un matón de barrio, pero al escucharle genuinamente preocupado por él se siente hasta mal por verle con malos ojos.

Pierde el control cuando nota su mano en su hombro. Es la mano incorrecta. Demasiado grande, demasiado fría. Errónea. Se le hace insoportable y estalla. Se la aparta de un manotazo con la respiración acelerada, el corazón a mil y la mirada desenfocada. Ni siquiera le está viendo bien. Le mira sin verle de verdad, siente que no puede enfocar. Sus facciones están desdibujadas y podría ser el novio de Raoul o cualquier otra persona. Le ve recular, levantar las manos en señal de paz. No es eso lo que le enciende. Sino como la mano de Raoul se posa en el brazo ajeno en una clara señal de protección. Le aparta. Se pone casi entre los dos sujetando a su nuevo amado. Como si fuese a hacerle daño. Como si Agoney fuera una amenaza. El malo.

Arde en deseos de destruir aquello y ver el mundo arder. O arder él mismo y desaparecer. En la realidad se queda detenido frente a ellos unos segundos que parecen minutos hasta que recula. Tropieza un par de veces por avanzar hacia atrás sin siquiera mirar, pero al final reúne las fuerzas para apartar la mirada y puede emprender su huida. Una que llega tarde, cuando el daño ya está hecho, pero que se parece demasiado a su intento fallido del principio. Casi puede imaginar que se alejó a toda velocidad la primera vez que Raoul repitió varias veces su nombre buscando llamar su atención. Y no ahora, después de asustarle y hacerle creer que sería capaz de herir a su nueva pareja.

Supone que en realidad sí que es uno de esos exs con los que intentas ser cordial para demostrar que es agua pasada y con ello lo remueves todo. Casi se alegra de saber que será como mínimo un tema de conversación una vez más y que con suerte provocará una discusión. Y es que le duele saber que pudo quedarse, que podría haber gestionado el amor que tenían, y que ahora la vida del armario de Ikea podría seguir siendo suya.

Es un mierdas, pero desearía que Raoul siguiera tan destrozado como estaba él. Pero no, una vez más demostraba que era bueno, que era capaz de perdonar. Se había acercado a él como si nada, con una sonrisa que le recordó a las del principio, una que habría dedicado a cualquier conocido. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Exactamente, nada. No solo como si no le hubiera hecho daño, sino también como si los mejores años de su vida no hubieran dejado huella alguna en su organismo.


End file.
